


Time paradox или Шестой сезон

by Фереште (Ledenika)



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Female Seiya Kou, Gender Role Reversal, Gender or Sex Swap, Humor, Male Tsukino Usagi, Minor Character Death, Parody, Threesome - F/M/M, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ledenika/pseuds/%D0%A4%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B5%D1%88%D1%82%D0%B5
Summary: 2014 год.В руки автору попал сюжет самого настоящего 6 сезона, который показывали по телевизору даже в России. К сожалению, описание было весьма неполным, так что пробелы автор заполнила на своё усмотрение.
Relationships: Sailor Galaxia/Seiya Kou/Tsukino Usagi, Seiya Kou/Tsukino Usagi
Kudos: 3





	Time paradox или Шестой сезон

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Легенда Звёздного Света или «Так Будет Всегда!»](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/654541) by Luna. 



> Однажды, спустя долгое время после написания этого фика, я случайно нашла тот самый фанфик, коий был мне описан под видом "6 сезона из телевизора".

* * * * ПЕРВАЯ СЕРИЯ * * * *

КИНМОКУ. ДВОРЕЦ  
Какю: Файтер, ты достала ныть о лунной принцессе!  
Принцесса отбирает у Файтер воинские способности и мощным астральным пинком зашвыривает её на Землю, в Токио.

ТОКИО. НОЧЬ  
Посреди пустынной ночной улицы лежит истекающий кровью человек. Подойдя ближе, Файтер слышит хрипящий шёпот.  
Человек: я Мамору. Я ведьмак.  
Файтер: кто?!  
Мамору: ведьмак. Это как ведьма, только мужик. Я не могу умереть, пока не передам кому-нибудь свои способности. Уже четвёртый час умираю, не могу большеееее!!!  
Мамору приподнимается и хватает Файтер, и передаёт ей способности, после чего наконец испускает дух.

ДОМ ЦУКИНО  
Усаги, Луна и Чибиуса смотрят новости. Показывают тело Мамору.  
Усаги: Мамо-чан?! Мамо-чан умер!  
Усаги рыдает.  
Чибиуса: Мамо-чан?! Мамо-чан умер!  
Чибиуса рыдает.  
Луна: эй, а ты что тут делаешь? Почему ты не исчезаешь?  
Чибиуса, загадочно: time paradox.

ХРАМ  
Луна: у нас на повестке дня две вещи: во-первых, погиб Мамору, во-вторых, начался новый сезон, а новые враги так и не появились.  
Ами: а так же почему Чибиуса не исчезает, хотя Мамору умер?  
Сецуна, загадочно: time paradox.  
Чибиуса: не понимаю, зачем я здесь, если Мамору нет. Я в прошлое только ради него и прихожу, вообще-то. Пуу, отправь меня в то прошлое, где Мамору ещё жив.  
Макото: а разве мы не были бы в курсе, если бы в прошлом были две Чибиусы?  
Усаги: не-а.  
Макото: почему?  
Усаги, загадочно: time paradox.

ФОНАРНЫЙ СТОЛБ  
Грустная Усаги идёт из магазина с пакетами мимо столба. Под столбом стоит Файтер.  
Файтер: Оданго!  
Усаги: ой, Сейя!  
Усаги роняет пакеты и вешается на шею Сейе.  
Усаги: я так рада! Кстати, Мамору опять умер, ты в курсе?  
Сейя: да, я в курсе. Давай теперь я буду твоим парнем!  
Усаги: но ты же девочка...  
Сейя: значит, я буду твоей девочкой. Твоей сладкой девочкой...  
Усаги: ммм... даже и не знаю. Я всё-таки не лесбиянка...  
Сейя: ты бисексуалка. Ты в манге целовалась с Харукой.  
Усаги: а дочь? Я хочу дочь!  
Грустная Сейя уходит прочь. Усаги подбирает пакеты и идёт домой.

* * * * ВТОРАЯ СЕРИЯ * * * *

ТОКИО. ХРАМ  
Артемис: сегодня у нас на повестке дня враги, точнее, их отсутствие. С кем же будут сражаться сейлор-воины в этом сезоне?  
Рей: давайте подерёмся между собой. Кто в мою команду?  
Минако, Макото и Ами придвигаются поближе к Рей. Усаги с надеждой смотрит на аутеров.  
Харука: мы вообще не уверены, что мы должны быть в этом сезоне.

ЛЕС ВОЗЛЕ ТОКИО  
Сейлор Мун сражается с иннерами. Сама, без чьей-либо помощи. В землю между ними втыкается красная роза. Оглядевшись, сенши видят на дереве Такседо Камена.  
Сейлор Мун: Такседо Камен-сама?.. Мамо-чан?  
Такседо Камен разворачивается и ускакивает прочь. Сенши потрясённо молчат.  
Сейлор Мун: слушайте... а почему он молчал? Такседо Камен же всегда говорит речь...  
Юпитер: действительно...  
Венера: а может быть, он стал зомби? Он не может говорить, только хрипеть, он скрывает своё разлагающееся тело за смокингом...  
Все: Венера!!!

ОПУШКА ЛЕСА  
Сейя: значит, в прошлый раз я была девушкой-воином и парнем в обычной жизни, а теперь я девушка в обычной жизни и парень-воин. Клёво.

ДОМ ЦУКИНО  
Звонок в дверь. Усаги открывает и видит Сейю. Усаги угощает Сейю чаем.  
Сейя: привет!  
Усаги: чего тебе?  
Сейя: я придумала! Мы можем завести приёмную дочь!  
Усаги: мне нужна родная. Я будущая королева, мне нужна наследница. Кому я передам Серебряный Кристалл?  
Сейя поднимается и грустно идёт к дверям. Усаги провожает её взлядом и вдруг вскакивает.  
Усаги: постой! А что ты тут делаешь вообще? Почему ты не дома?  
Сейя: меня выгнали с Кинмоку и лишили сил. Я теперь обычный человек.  
Усаги: за что?!  
Сейя: им не нравится, что я люблю тебя.  
Усаги: не волнуйся, я буду защищать тебя.

КИНМОКУ. ДВОРЕЦ  
Чибиуса: говорят, у вас тут вакансия освободилась.  
Какю: зачем тебе, принцессе, становиться какой-то Сейлор Стар Файтер?  
Чибиуса: мне надоело быть гламурной. Хочу побыть готичной.  
Какю наделяет Чибиусу силой Файтер. Чибиуса превращается. На ней чёрное кожаное фуку с розовыми ленточками.  
Мейкер: чёрное с розовым — это разве готично?  
Хилер: это эмо.  
Чибиуса: значит, буду эмо.

* * * * ТРЕТЬЯ СЕРИЯ * * * *

КИНМОКУ. ТАМОЖНЯ  
Старлайты слегка ошалело таращатся на элегантных аутеров.  
Мейкер: эм... с какой целью прибыли?  
Уран: у нас отпуск, и мы решили провести его на вашей планете ^_^  
Нептун: не подскажете, какие здесь есть хорошие курорты? ^_^

ДВОРЕЦ  
Какю: Хилер, Мейкер, ключ от казны не у вас?  
Хилер: не у меня.  
Мейкер: и не у меня. Кажется, последний раз его Файтер брала...  
Хилер: новая?  
Мейкер: нет, старая. Блииин...  
Какю: мы немедленно отправляемся на Землю! Как она могла бросить нашу звёздную тройку без ключа от казны?!

ТОКИО. ШКОЛА.  
Усаги и её подруги выходят из школы и останавливаются, пытаясь понять, что показалось им странным. Чиби-Чиби убирает цветные мелки в кармашек платьица и поднимает на них взгляд, широко улыбаясь.  
Ами: Чиби-Чиби? Что ты здесь делаешь?  
Чиби-Чиби: чиби ^_^  
Выяснить у неё что-либо так и не удаётся. Наконец девочки, смирившись, идут дальше. Чиби-Чиби привычно держится за хвостик Усаги, вызывая умиление прохожих.

ДОМ ЦУКИНО  
Усаги, Сейя и Чиби-Чиби пьют чай.  
Сейя: слушай, Оданго... Может быть, Чиби-Чиби — наша дочь?  
Усаги: нет, что ты, она же звёздное семя Галаксии. Разве ты не помнишь?  
Сейя: эх...  
Усаги провожает Сейю до двери. Напротив, через дорогу, стоят старлайты.  
Хилер: я так и знала, что она будет здесь!  
Не успевает Сейя отойти от дома и на пять шагов, как Хилер и Мейкер окружают её и хватают за руки. Видя это, Усаги выскакивает на улицу.  
Усаги: эй, вы что делаете?!  
Мейкер: это наше внутреннее дело, не встревай!  
Усаги привычно вскидывает руку.  
Сейлор Мун: мы были друзьями, но я никому не позволю обижать беззащитных! Сейя стала обычным человеком, и нападать на неё недостойно сенши! Я накажу вас во имя Луны!  
Сейя: спасибо... Ты такая смелая.  
Сейлор Мун: я же говорила, что буду защищать тебя.

БЫВШАЯ КВАРТИРА ТРЁХ ОГНЕЙ  
Мейкер: хорошо, что квартиру ещё не успели снова сдать!  
Хилер: но что мы будем делать? У нас осталось мало местных денег, и если мы не вернём ключ в самое ближайшее время...

* * * * ЧЕТВЁРТАЯ СЕРИЯ * * * *

ТОКИО. ПАРК  
Мейкер: тебе не уйти от нас, предательница!  
Сейя безнадёжно оглядывается по сторонам. Спасать её некому. Подглядывать тоже. Сейя достаёт красную розу и превращается в Такседо Камена.  
Хилер: эээ?!  
Такседо Камен смущённо ковыряет ножкой землю. Из-за поворота дорожки выходит Чиби-Чиби — как всегда, с целеустремлённым и в то же время безмятежным видом. Увидев немую сцену, она останавливается как вкопанная. Герои смотрят друг на друга и не замечают её.  
Хилер: что ж, тогда мы поговорим с тобой, как воины с воином! Ощущения Звездного Ада!  
Мейкер: Нежность Звёздного Чрева!  
Чиби-Чиби: Чиби!!!  
Такседо Камен оборачивается в прыжке и видит, что Чиби-Чиби стоит рядом с небольшой воронкой, оставшейся после атаки старлайтов, и гневно смотрит на них. Окутавшись нежным розовым сиянием, Чиби-Чиби превращается в Сейлор Чиби Чиби Мун. Розовый свет появляется снова, более яркий и насыщенный, окутывает всех троих и пропадает вместе с ними. Такседо Камен моргает. Чуть в стороне появляется розовая сфера и тут же гаснет. Старлайты с воплями падают в кусты с двухметровой высоты. Чиби-Чиби раскрывает зонтик и спокойно планирует на мягкую травку. Когда она оборачивается, Такседо Камена уже нет.

ДОМ ЦУКИНО  
Усаги с подругами, Сейей и Чиби-Чиби смотрят телевизор.  
Ведущий: ...популярная в прошлом группа «Три Огня» возвращается на эстраду, но уже в новом составе! Покинувшего группу Ко Сейю заменит...  
Показывают троих парней в известных костюмах. У красноволосого хвост несколько толще, чем у шатена и блондина, но в остальном он ничем не выбивается из стиля группы. Сейя нервно вздрагивает.  
Ведущий: ...Ко Асахи. Тайки-сан, что вы скажете о...  
Усаги: а красивый парень из принцессы Какю получился. Может, мне тоже попробовать?..  
Все таращатся на Усаги. Ами краснеет. Следом краснеет Сейя.

ФОНАРНЫЙ СТОЛБ  
Усаги и Луна гуляют с Чиби-Чиби.  
Усаги: Луна, тебе не кажется, что Сейя странно себя ведёт?  
Луна: что ты имеешь в виду?  
Усаги: она как будто старается не оставаться с Чиби-Чиби наедине...  
Раздаётся пронзительный крик. Луна и Усаги оборачиваются. Чибиуса стоит на коленях спиной к ним, раскинув руки, как будто закрывая собой упавшую на попу Чиби-Чиби.

* * * * ПЯТАЯ СЕРИЯ * * * *

ТОКИО. ФОНАРНЫЙ СТОЛБ  
Чибиуса падает на руки подбежавшей Усаги. Она дышит с явным трудом. Её чёлка не розовая, а как-то неестественно чёрная.  
Усаги: что произошло? Что с тобой? Чибиуса!  
Чибиуса: Усаги... я хотела увидеть тебя...  
Усаги: Чибиуса!  
Она начинает таять, становиться прозрачней.  
Чибиуса: я исчезаю... но я рада... что смогла защитить... твою дочь...  
Усаги: ты моя дочь! Не умирай! Пожалуйста... нет...  
Чибиуса: я не должна была рождаться... Само моё существование — time paradox... Будь счастлива... мама.  
Чибиуса становится почти прозрачной. Усаги плачет.  
Чиби-Чиби: чиби?  
Чибиуса: Луна... возьми мои силы.  
Луна: какие силы?  
Чибиуса: я ведьма. Я не могу умереть, не передав свои способности.  
Чибиуса кривится и стонет от боли, кладёт руку на голову Луне передаёт ей способности и тут же исчезает.

ДОМ ЦУКИНО  
Подавленные Усаги и Луна лежат на кровати в комнате Усаги. Неожиданно открывается дверь, и входит Сейя.  
Сейя: Оданго?  
Усаги: моя дочь умерла сегодня.  
Сейя потрясённо молчит.  
Усаги: но она сказала, что Чиби-Чиби моя дочь.  
Сейя: как?  
Усаги: не знаю...

ХРАМ  
Едва девочки подходят к храму, как Рей пристраивает их к делу: подметать двор. Они обсуждают последние новости. Неожиданно появляются старлайты.  
Мейкер: я не вижу Чиби-Чиби. Нападаем?  
Какю: нападаем.  
Усаги: Сейя, беги!  
Сейя убегает внутрь храма. Остальные превращаются и загораживают вход. Начинается сражение.  
Красная роза втыкается в землю у самого сапога Мейкер. Все поднимают головы и видят стоящего на заборе Такседо Камена. У его правой ноги загадочно улыбается Чиби-Чиби.  
Сейлор Мун: не уходи! Мамору!  
Такседо Камен: я не Мамору.  
Он снимает маску, и все видят лицо Сейи.  
Все: Сейя?!  
Такседо Камен: прости, что обманывал тебя, Оданго. Я никак не решался тебе рассказать. Когда я прилетел на Землю, я наткнулся на Мамору, и он передал мне свои способности перед тем, как умереть.  
Спохватившись, сейлор-воины оглядываются по сторонам, но старлайтов уже и след простыл.  
Юпитер: значит, ты всё ещё можешь становиться парнем?  
Сейлор Мун: знаю! Чиби-Чиби действительно будет моей дочерью!

* * * * ШЕСТАЯ СЕРИЯ * * * *

ТОКИО. ХРАМ  
Рей: Усаги, но как? Ведь Чиби-Чиби была Светом Надежды, посланным Галаксией много лет назад! Может быть, ты тогда вообще ещё не родилась!  
Усаги, загадочно: time paradox.  
Сейя: что?  
Усаги: Сейя, мы отправляемся в прошлое!  
Сейя: как?  
Усаги: у Чибиусы был ключ... Нужно спросить Луну!  
Луна задумывается, потом высоко подпрыгивает и делает сальто. Из неё выпадает пространственно-временной ключ, ранее висевший на шее Чибиусы.  
Рей: Усаги, ты уверена?  
Усаги: конечно, уверена, а ты как думала?  
Усаги и Сейя отправляются в прошлое.

ГДЕ-ТО БЛИЖЕ К ЦЕНТРУ ГАЛАКТИКИ. ПАБ «ГАЛАКТИЧЕСКАЯ БОЧКА»  
Галаксия сидит за столиком у окна.  
Входят Сейя-Такседо в смокинге, но без цилиндра и полумаски и Усаги, выглядящая немного непривычно с плоской грудью и без оданго. Оглядевшись по сторонам, они видят Галаксию и решительно направляются к ней.  
Усаги: смотри! Это же Сейлор Галаксия! Какая она классная! Она выглядит такой сильной... Я чувствую себя в безопасности, зная, что нас охраняет такая грозная воительница.  
Галаксия, в сторону: так, значит, правду говорят, что мальчишки без ума от женщин в форме...  
Галаксия тихо, мягко смеётся и предлагает «очаровательным юношам» галактического пива за свой счёт.  
Спустя два часа все трое входят в гостиничный номер. Целуются, торопливо раздевают друг друга и падают на широкую кровать. Сейя чувствует, как Усаги двигается в Галаксии. Усаги чувствует, как Сейя двигается в Галаксии. Галаксия чувствует, как в ней двигаются Сейя и Усаги. Все испытывают множественные оргазмы. Потом Сейя и Усаги меняются местами и целуются над плечом Галаксии. Все опять испытывают множественные оргазмы.

ТОКИО. ПАРК.  
Меркури и Сейлор Луна сражаются с Марс, Юпитер и Венерой. Никто не появляется.  
Венера: как-то непривычно, что никто не появляется...  
Луна: зато спокойно.  
Появляются Усаги и Сейя. Усаги превращается и оказывается в кожаном сейлор-фуку, очень похожем на фуку старлайтов, но белом.  
Юпитер: эээ?  
Сейлор Мун: ой.  
Появляются старлайты.  
Какю: мы ждали тебя, Сейя!  
Земные сейлор-воины окружают Сейю, готовясь защищать её.

* * * * СЕДЬМАЯ СЕРИЯ * * * *

ТОКИО. ПАРК.  
Сейя: да зачем вы за мной гоняетесь всё время?!  
Хилер: да потому что ты стащила ключ от казны, дура!  
Сейя растерянно шарит по карманам, находит ключ и вручает его Какю.  
Какю: спасибо, Сейя. А ты, Сейлор Мун, отдай способности Файтер или отправляйся на Кинмоку вместе с нами. Нечестно оставлять нашей планете всего троих воинов.  
Сейлор Мун отдаёт способности Файтер, и старлайты уходят.

ДОМ ЦУКИНО  
Усаги: вроде бы всё закончилось. Старлайты улетели, у меня есть Чиби-Чиби, у меня есть ты, даже аутеры вернулись… Но всё-таки мне грустно.  
Сейя: почему?  
Усаги: я всю жизнь мечтала о красивой свадьбе! А теперь кто нас поженит, если мы обе девушки?  
Сейя: эм… у вас на планете так нельзя?  
Ами: можно, но не в Японии.  
Минако: почему-то каждый раз, когда кто-то из нас пытается покинуть Японию, случается что-то плохое. Хорошо, что я успела побывать в Англии до того, как это началось…  
Усаги: что же нам теперь делать?! Неужели у меня теперь никогда не будет свадьбы?!  
Рей: и это — будущая королева!  
Минако: точно! Усаги-чан, ты же можешь поменять законы, когда станешь королевой!  
Усаги: но ведь… будущее, которое мы видели… уже не наступит? И я не стану королевой.  
Макото: давай вы просто не будете расписываться, а просто наденете красивые платья, закажете музыку и прочее?  
Все восхищённо смотрят на Макото. Чиби-Чиби улыбается и слегка дёргает Усаги и Сейю за хвостики.  
Чиби-Чиби: чиби! Чиби!

РЕСТОРАН «РОКУТЕН»  
Усаги в роскошном белом платье и Сейя в великолепном голубом платье сидят за столиком и принимают поздравления от иннеров, аутеров, кошек и всех, кого смогли собрать. Чиби-Чиби соскакивает со своего стула и бежит к дверям.  
Чиби-Чиби: мама!  
Все оборачиваются. Погладив Чиби-Чиби по голове, Галаксия проходит к Усаги и Сейе и вручает им по букету.  
Галаксия: наконец-то я нашла вас! Мои любимые!  
Галаксия обнимает ошарашенных девушек. Маленькая черноволосая девочка с одангами в виде сердечек с любопытством озирается, держась за руку Чиби-Чиби.  
Макото: что это за девочка?  
Галаксия: это Курай, наша вторая дочка.  
Усаги и Сейя почему-то нервно вздрагивают.  
Усаги: Курай?..  
Галаксия: она чёрненькая родилась…  
Кое-как оправившись от потрясения, Усаги и Сейя берут на руки Чиби-Чиби. Галаксия берёт на руки Курай, и Ами щёлкает фотоаппаратом.


End file.
